the odd first year
by Redemerald6
Summary: It's Harry's third year at hogwarts, and the late arrival of an orphan first year throws the whole year into chaos. Rakel has been labeled as the first decent Slytherin in many years. This story tells you why. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

An Odd First Year.

I don't own Harry Potter and this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so go easy.

* * *

Chapter 1: My letter.

Rakel pov

Hey, My name is Rakel, I'm eleven years old and a girl. Not that you can tell by my name and appearance. I hated the idea of looking like a girly girl so much I looked like a boy. I had short choppy brown hair and you would never catch me dead in a skirt. I would always wear jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. I am an orphan, my mom died when I was a baby and my father died shortly after her. I guess you could say I was a black sheep, because unlike the other kids at the orphanage, I always stood up for myself, that and I believe in magic. I have experienced lots of things that prove it too. I can make thing happen. It's a bit hard to control, but still handy when the owners of the orphanage got drunk and abusive. I have tried to get away many times, but was always caught. But, I had a plan for tonight. I would wait until light out, then make my move.

I sat on my bed and waited. The light always were off by ten. I watched my clock and waited. Finally, the hand hit ten and right on cue the light went out. I quickly stood and got under my bed. I pulled out all out my most prized objects. A book on how to find real magic, a real sword that I happened to find, and half of an old silver locket, I don't know where the other half is.

I slid my window open and crawled out. My room was two stories from the ground, but I knew how to climb. I climbed down a drain pipe and to the ground. I hit the ground running and found my way to the fence. Two days ago, I found a weak link and you know what they say. I pulled out my sword and easily cut the link then the one above it until there was a whole big enough for me, but no one bigger. I crawled through and smiled as I felt so free. I turned and saw the drunken men stumbling toward me. I tossed my make shift bag over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at them before running away. I was practically skipping with joy. Those idiots wouldn't think to call the cops till they got out over their hangover. By that time, I would be in half way to New York, or so I thought.

I heard an owl screech from right over my head. I look up and could help but raise my arm. The creature landed on my arm and offered me a letter that was held tightly in his beak. I took it and stroked him as I read it:

Dear Miss. Rakel Shade,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Inclosed is a list of things you will need for this term. If you plan to attend then send your reply with this owl.

Thank you,

Professor Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

I blinked in shock and looked at the owl. I pulled out a pen and wrote on the back of the letter:

Dear Professor,

I would love to come to your school, but I am currently lacking a way to get there. If you could assist me in this I would greatly appreciate it.

Hoping to hear from you,

Rakel Shade.

I nodded and returned the letter to the owl. It flew into the air and I watched him vanish. Then, turned to return to my journey. A few miles ahead, I found a baseball cap. It was black a red symbol on it. I tucked it on to my head and looked in a puddle. I smiled at the fact that the hat made me even more like a boy. I found my way to a city and decided to sleep in an ally. I figure anywhere is better than that orphanage.

I sat down and stretched. There was and old man next to me. He looked at me and smiled and toothless grin "Hello, there. What your name, young man?" I smiled as well and made my voice a bit deeper to imitate one of the boys at the orphanage "Rakel, and you?" he shrugged "Don't really remember. Ask me later." I giggled internally "Okay." he took of his trench coat "Here, you look like you need it more then me." I smiled and took it. "Thank you." he nodded and then just left. I watched him and wrapped the coat around myself. I fell asleep like that.

Snape pov

I appropriated into an ally way. Dumbledore had sent me here to find the Shade girl and bring her to Hogwarts. I looked around and spotted an eleven year old boy asleep not far from me. I don't know why but I felt this was my target. I pulled out my wand and used a locator spell to find the girl and it pointed at the boy. I knelt down and more closely examined him and found that it was indeed a her. I shook her awake and she started. She looked around trying to get her barrings then looked at me.

There was no doubt she was the last member of the Shade family. She had the same deep red eyes as her mother and father. I expect that like them, she will end up in Gryphidor. She rubbed her eyes sleepily "Can I help you?" she asked. "I am here to help you, or did your mind about coming to Hogwarts." she blinked and seemed to sit up straighter "Your from the school?" I nodded and helped her to her feet. She picked up the trench coat she had covered herself in and looked around. "Where'd that old guy go?" she asked before shrugging and folding the coat and placing it back in the place she had been sleeping in. "There, now he can find it." she stretched her arms over her head and pulled her cap tighter on her head. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

I appropriated us to the hog's head and we walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts. I took us up to Dumbledore and we waited for the professor. "Aw, Severus, I see you found Miss. Shade." I nodded and left the two alone to talk, but not before giving the girl one final look. I got a sense I would be seeing a lot more of her then just my classes.

Rakel pov

I was still recovering from the weird warp through space. I barely noticed the man from before leave and a new person come in. That is until he walked over and got my attention. "Hello, Miss. Shade, I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at this school." I didn't say anything. I was afraid if I opened my mouth I would puke. He smiled and patted my shoulder "It's alright, appropriation is always rough on first timers. Here, this will help." he handed me a pack that read Chocolate Frog. I was so hungry I didn't care if it was a real frog or not, I just ate it. The Professor was right, it did help.

"Well, now that you are settled. Let's get to business. We were told you were sent to a muggle orphanage. So why did Professor Snape find you in an ally." I swallow and spoke "I ran away, couldn't take being beaten anymore." I took another bite of my frog "Beaten?" he said shocked and I nodded "Usally when they are drunk, but they like to do it sober, too." I held the frog in my teeth and showed him my scar. I got it last week, when one of the owners pulled a knife on me. It was one of the few times I actually had to use my secret sword to defend myself.

"Got that fighting them off. A nasty bunch those guys." I said rolling down my sleeve. Dumbledore thought for a moment then walked over to his fireplace. "Severus, please come back and bring Madam Pomfrey." moments later the man from before came in with another lady. "Albus?" asked the lady looking at me. "Poppy, please take Miss. Shade down stairs and make sure she has no serious injuries." I blinked as the lady walked over to me. "Come on, dear. Let's get you down to the hospital wing." I stood and walked after her.

Snape pov

I watched as Madam Pomfrey took the girl away, then turned to Dumbledore. "May I ask what is going on? Why wasn't she at the orphanage?" Dumbledore rubbed his aged eyes and groaned. He suddenly looked age two hundred years "Remind me why we chose that orphanage." I thought, but had no reason. "Why?" I asked. He told me about the girl's abuse. This was going to be a difficult student.


	2. Chapter 2

The Odd First Year.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: My sorting and new friends.

* * *

Rakel pov

I sat on the bed of the wing. I looked around, it was peaceful. The lady from before came in and examined me. "I'm fine really." I said as she checked me for intern bleeding or a concussion for the tenth time. "I'll be the judge of that." she said "The last thing we need is a injured student with all these damentors around. They're already targeting Mr. Potter." I didn't think I wanted to know what these things were, so I didn't ask.

Professor Snape came into the room looking ready to go out. "We need to get your supplies, so we had better go." I smiled and jumped off the bed. Madam Pomfrey started to protest, but I spoke first "You heard the man."

Snape pov

The girl wasn't turning out to be what I expected at all. I my mind, Shades were just one step down from Potters. But, this girl, the last member of the Shade family tree, was so far from her ancestors it was confusing. Before this girl, lady of the family only wore pants when riding, they wanted to look like ladies. Rakel was different, as I learned, she hated the very thought of herself in a skirt and, even in the summer, could stand sleeves that didn't go past her wrists.

We walked through Diagon ally, Shade looked around wearily as we past the shops. She looked like someone you don't sneak up behind. She turned and I saw the hilt of a sword at her side. I steered her into Olivander's and we waited for the wand maker.

I knew he would jump out of no where and frighten the girl. Sure enough, his voice spoke from right behind me. I jumped and turned to see him standing there. I looked back at the girl and saw her hand on her blade.

We both relaxed as we left the store. She had gotten a willow and unicorn hair "That guy is creepy." she said, speaking for the first time since we came here. I couldn't help but smile, that was everyone's first impression of the man. We bought the rest of her supplies and robes. To her horror, I made her get witch's robes. Which had no pants.

We returned to the school, she was wearing her new robes. It took me forever to get her to do just that let alone get her out of dressing room. We walked into Dumbledore's office again. The sorting hat was waiting on a stool. Shade looked up at me and I nodded toward the stool. She walked forward and the hat was placed on her head. After a few moments it cried the name of her house "Slytherin!"

Rakel pov

Everyone in the room stared at me in shock. Was something wrong? Professor Snape cleared his throat and spoke "Well then, follow me, Shade." I got off the stool and followed the professor. He lead me down some stairs and into the common room. I shivered, it was so cold. He told me where the girl dormitory was and I went up. There were other girls there already. I saw the bed with my name. I put my treasures on the night table by it.

Sleep wasn't really something I got, I haven't slept since I was a baby. Haven't needed to, tonight was no exception. I picked up my sword and began to practice. I could attack silently, I practiced at the orphanage. I never made a single noise, not even my breathing could be heard. I didn't want to awake the other girls so I left and went to the fire lit common room.

I not sure how long I had and audience as I practiced, but when I was done I heard some one applauding from the stairs. I turned and saw a skinny, pale boy with white blond hair. He grinned "I must say, I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" I chewed my lip "Rakel." I said simply. He raised an eyebrow "Rakel what?" I rolled my eyes "Shade, Rakel Shade." he looked me over "I thought Rakel Shade is a girl. You look like a boy to me." I smiled "That's the idea, but yes, I'm a girl." he shook his head and offered me his hand "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I shook his hand "Pleasure." He looked at a clock and back at me "Should you be in bed?" I sighed "I haven't slept in years. I don't need to." Draco watched me as I check my blade for dents or scratches.

The next morning, I met my fellow first year Slytherins. They were a dark bunch, but I could fix that. I was known at the orphanage for being able to turn the most sour people as sweet as cotton candy. My first encounter with a Gryphidor was on my way to breakfast. I accidentally ran into a boy with untidy black hair and toxic green eyes. "Sorry." I said "Are you okay?" the boy stood "Yeah, fine." then Draco appeared "Shade, what are you doing with Gryphindors? Their our rival." I turned to see him standing over my shoulder. The boy and Draco glared at each other "Malfoy." said the boy "Potter." I looked at the boys friends who were glaring at Draco as well. "Okay, break it up and slow it down!" I cried making them all look at me. Before I could say more, a second year girl came over and pulled me away. "Geez, first year, do you have a death wish?" she asked leading me to the great hall. "What is with Draco and those three?" I asked ignoring her question "Malfoy and Potter have been rivals since their first year. They hate each other. There is always a Gryphidor/Slytherin rivalry. It's like our houses are constantly at war." I rolled my eyes "Well, looks like someone needs to change that.

Later at breakfast, I saw the boy and his friends at the Gryphidor table. I ate quickly and stood, walking to their table. All eyes were on me as I did so. I tapped Potter on the shoulder and he turned "I would like to apologize for my classmate's behavior earlier and bumping into you in the hall." everyone, including the teachers, stared at me in shock. "Um, that's all right. No harm done." I smiled "I didn't get to tell you earlier, my name is Rakel, Rakel Shade." I offered my hand and he took it smiling "Harry, Harry Potter." I released his hand and turned to leave. "Hope to see you later, but I need to get ready for class." I waved and ran off to our common room.

Snape pov

There was a stunned quiet after Rakel left the room. Potter was staring at his hand as though he could believe what had just happened. I didn't blame him. I don't think Dumbledore saw that coming either. Slowly, the kids started talking again, but it was clear the subject was the same through out.


	3. Chapter 3

The odd first year.

Chapter 3: My first classes.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter.

Rakel pov

I ran down the halls and into the common room. I went to the sleeping chambers and caught my breath. "Man, I've got my work cut out for me." I muttered going to my dormitory and gathering my books for my first class. Herbology. "You're wasting your time you know." said a voice behind me. A ghost was standing, or maybe floating, at the door. He was covered in silver blood stains "Gryphindor and Slytherin have been rivals since this school was built. I know I was there." I smiled "Everyone can change. Even, me. Look, I'm in a skirt." the ghost stared at me "You are by far the oddest first year Slytherin I have ever met." he said. "Thanks." I said heading outside into the common room again.

I entered the room to stares of wonder and confusion. "What?" I asked looking at all the Slytherins in the room. "What do you mean 'What'? You apologized to Potter!" I sighed "You all are making a mountain out of a mole hill. It's no big deal." Malfoy glared at me "No big deal? Their. . ." I interrupted "Witches and wizards just like us. Learning the same thing we're learning and making the same mistakes we make. We're all humans here. Let's try and act like it." I turned and left the common room. I was almost outside when I realized I had no clue where I was going. I looked at my schedule and it said I was have my first class with Hufflepuffs. That didn't help since I didn't know any Hufflepuffs. I looked around desperately and saw the three from before.

I ran to Harry "Hey," I called and the three turned "do you guys know where herbology is?" Harry nodded "It's outside, just walk out the door and go strait. You can't miss the green houses." I smiled "Thanks, later."

Harry pov

We watched Rakel run out the gate. Ron turned to me "She can't be the most popular kid in Slytherin right now." I nodded "I never thought I would say this about a Slytherin, but poor kid." Hermione looked thoughtful "I think I've read that name somewhere before. Shade, Shade? GOT IT!" she cried "Got what?" asked Ron. "The Shade family, their almost as famous as you, Harry. They have the ability to. . ." she was interrupted "Hey, Potter!" called a voice I knew all too well. "Malfoy." I said not looking at the bully. He got in my path "Let's get one thing strait. Shade may be sorry for what happened, but I'm not. As far as I'm concerned she can weight herself with chains and jump in the lake. In fact, I think I would help her with the locks." I glared at him "If you hurt her I. . ." then I saw Peeves, the poltergeist. He had a big grin on his face. "Peeves, don't!" I cried as I realized what he was up to.

Malfoy turned and paled as the ghost flew after Rakel. I heard him say "Talking mean about ikle Shady is rude. I should warn her." I ran after the ghost "Peeves, wait, no, don't tell her." I saw it earlier at breakfast. Rakel trusts Malfoy. Even though he doesn't deserve her trust, if she found out about this it would break her heart.

Rakel pov

I was almost to the greenhouses when a ghost glided over to me. He looked a bit mischievous. He waved for me to come closer.

Harry pov

We arrived in time to see Peeves whispering in Rakel's ear. When he pulled away she stared at him then looked at us. Malfoy was very pale indeed. The look in her eyes was pure betrayal. She turned and ran the rest of the way to the greenhouses. Peeves glided back with a huge grin on his face "Poor Shady, I think you hurt her feelings." her said as he passed the shocked Malfoy. Hermione pick up a stone and threw it at the ghost. It went right through him, but he was still offended. I would have gone after her, but I had to get to class. I would talk to her at free time.

Rakel pov

I felt run through. I struggled to hold back my tears as I ran to the greenhouses. But, by the time I had arrived, my eyes were red and puffy. It was painfully clear I had been crying. Some how, I beat the other Slytherins to the greenhouses. The Hufflepuffs were gathered at the door however. They turned when they saw me coming. One of the girl notice my state "Are you okay?" she asked. I started to nod, but shook my head instead. She handed me a hanky "What happened?" I chocked and told them what the ghost had told me about Draco. The girl bit her lip "My name is Marsy. I'm really sorry, about that." I smiled weakly and the other first year Hufflepuffs introduced themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

The odd first year.

Chapter 4: My first Quiditch match.

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Rakel pov

After that first day, I stopped talking to my fellow Slytherins. I avoided them all and spent my time with the other houses. I was starting to see why everyone was so shocked when I apologized that day. One day, during potions, Marsy told me there was a Quiditch game in a few days. Hufflepuff verses Gryphondor. When I told her I didn't know what that was she told me it was a sport. A lot like soccer.

A few day after that, one of the first year shoved me out of my bed. "Hey, Shade. Your mud blood friends are waiting outside for you." I groaned and held my slightly bleeding head. This had become normal for me. If my friends came to our common room door I would be "punished" for them "soiling" our door step. I stood and left the room to dress myself and my head wound. I had to grow out my bangs to hide the scars I got from the other first years. I had taken to wearing headbands to hold back the rest of my hair. I met my friends at the door and we went to the game.

On our way down, the wind picked up and my bangs were blown out of place. They revealed my newest cut and Marsy noticed. "What's that?" she asked taking a closer look at my head. They gasped at the sight of the gash. "What happened?" ask Jack, one of my friends from Ravenclaw. "Nothing, I fell and hit my head. No big." they sighed knowing better then to argue. We continued to the game.

We arrived and Marsy went to the Hufflepuff section. Jack went to the Ravenclaw section and I started to head toward the Slytherin section, but stopped at the sight of Draco and he two best friends. I backed away and back right into someone. I turned and saw Harry's two friends. The girl smiled and I relaxed "Hi, Rakel. If your looking for your section. . ." I shook my head "I'm avoiding my section." I said as the wind picked up again. The girl caught a brief glance of my cuts and bruises. "Well, you could come sit with us." I nodded and we moved to our seats.

I learned that the girl was named Hermione and the boy was Ron. We sat and watched the game. It looked hard to play with the rain that had started. Hermione pointed Harry out to me and I struggled to know who to cheer for. I decided to be happy for both teams. Suddenly, Harry and Cedrick both shot toward the sky and out of sight in the clouds. Cedrick came back down, but I didn't see Harry. Then, I felt the need to do something crazy.

Hermione pov

I looked to see Rakel jump out of our viewing platform. I cried in horror and tried to pull her back. Then, a falling figure in the sky caught my eye. IT WAS HARRY! I scream as I watched my best friend hurtle toward the ground. Suddenly, out of no where, Rakel shot up like a rocket and caught Harry by the arm. She managed to slow his fall and lower him to the ground safely. There were gasps of awe and I remembered why the Shade family was so famous. They could fly. Normally, they only levitate. But it seems that Rakel is different from her family, and not just in behavior or choice of clothing.

Rakel pov

I lowered Harry to the ground slowly. It was difficult because he was so heavy. I mean he is a third year. Once he was on the ground I collapsed next to him. I looked at the unconscious teen and sighed "You're heavier then you look." I murmured as I fell into a deep sleep.

Snape pov

I ran out onto the field with the rest of the staff. Dumbledore conjured up two floating cots and I place Potter and Shade on them. In honesty, I was still recovering from the shock of Shade catching Potter. I knew about the power her family had, but they never had the power to hold themselves and others in the air. I looked at Shade and wondered how she managed it. It clearly took all of her energy.

I waited outside the hospital wing to hear the verdict on Shade's condition. There were others waiting for word on Potter. I was starting to wonder where the other Slytherins were. Normally, they would all be here if one of there house was hurt. I heard feet running down the hall and a first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. "Where's Rakel? Is she okay?" asked the Hufflepuff. I saw her in my classes. Her name was Marsy Nickile. The Ravenclaw was Jack Mason. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey opening the doors and glaring at me "Severus, a word." she said and I stood and walked after her.

"Are you aware that someone is causing Miss. Shade a lot of bodily harm?" she asked me as she lead me to Shade's bed. I was shocked beyond speak "Who?" I asked "She won't tell me. She seems afraid to get them in trouble." We stopped at Shade's bed and I struggled not to gasp. She was covered head to toe in scars. The one that really stood out was one that ran from her shoulder to the middle knuckle. I knew she was abused in the orphanage, but this was awful. But that Madam Pomfrey already knew as she had examined her upon arriving at the school. What she was referring to was to the newer marks covering her head and arms. A very fresh one was on her forehead. It was still bleeding. Madam Pomfrey healed them as best she could, but the very deep ones would end up scars.

Shade was awake and clearly upset that she had failed to hide her wounds and scars. "Shade." I said firmly. I was going to find out who did this. "Who did this to you?" she didn't look at me "No one, I'm klutz, I trip a lot." I raised an eyebrow "Somehow, I don't see you doing this to yourself." she continued not looking at me. Then, Shade visibly looked scared and betrayed and I turned to see Malfoy standing at the door. There were other Slytherins with him, but not that many. I realized Madam Pomfrey had aloud some of the children in to see in one of them was the one who did this. It worked. Rakel looked away from her house members and clenched her hands together.

"Am I free to go, Madam Pomfrey?" Shade asked quickly. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Miss. Shade, you were greatly drained of your energy. I must request. . ." Shade swung her legs out of the bed and smiled an almost genuine smile. "I can rest in the dormitory, Ma,am. That's really all I need." she stood a bit shakily and her two friends from before ran to her side. "Rakel, please. You should stay here. Your exhausted." Shade just shook her head "Your making a mountain out of a mole hill. I'm fine." she pulled away from the two and walked to the door. She was passing Malfoy when he grabbed her arm. I saw Shade wince as the boy brought her back into the room. "Shade, you need to stay here." she smacked his hand away. "Why? So you have time to get your locks?" Shade left, with Malfoy in shock as well as the rest of the room. Granger started to go after Shade, but was stopped by Weasly. I had a feeling they knew what just happened.

I looked at Malfoy and saw he looked upset about something. It had to do with what Shade said to him. I slowly started to realized who was hurting Shade. To my regret, it wasn't another house's fault.


	5. Chapter 5

The odd first year.

Chapter 5: My life is flipped again.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry pov

A few days after the match, Snape told Ron, Hermione, and I to stay after class. I had a feeling I knew why. Sure enough, the moment Malfoy reluctantly departed, Snape asked us what we knew about what Rakel said in the hospital wing. I bit my lip nervously, Ron became very interested in one of the many jars of animals, and Hermione just looked sheepish. When I realized we weren't leaving until we talked I told Snape about what happened in the entrance hall, and Peeves' sick joke. "She doesn't seem to trust her house anymore. At the match she refused to go near the Slytherin section. She seemed terrified, and. . . I thought I saw a lot of cuts and bruises when her hair was blown out of place."

At this point, I stood angrily "WHAT? THEY'VE BEEN HURTING HER?" Snape too was on his feet with anger in his eyes, but, for once, it was not toward me. "Miss. Granger, what exactly did she say when you saw her at the match?" he demanded in a tone that made me reach for my wand and Hermione shake. "S-she was standing in between Gryphindor and Slytherin. When I asked if she was looking for her section she said "I'm trying to avoid my section."

Snape walked over to his fire, his hand were in such tight fists I was surprised his hands weren't bleeding. "S-sir, are we free to go? We need to get to our next class." when he didn't respond, I nodded to the door and we left. Hermione was still shivering when we reached transfiguration. Professor Mcgonagal didn't say anything when we came in. In fact, she looked a bit pale, as though she was going to be sick. The other kids in the room watched us as we sat down in our seats. A tall Ravenclaw came up to us. "Is what everyone is saying about Rakel true? Are the members of her house hurting her?"

I was confused. "Why do you care about Rakel? She's not in your house." the boy looked away "She might as well be. She's the only friend my little brother has ever had since the day he was born. Her and Marsy." then, I understood. "Your Jake's older brother?" I asked just to make sure. He nodded and sighed "Jacky hasn't let anyone but family in. You see, he's half vampire, and he was afraid of being seen as a freak. So he raised walls to protect himself. Then, during transfiguration Rakel just started talking to him and slowly he opened up to her. Jacky, has never been so happy. I see him talking to others and smiling. I haven't seen him smile since his fangs grew in." the boy smiled sadly then his face was angry "Rakel is practically my sister. If someone is hurting her, I want, no, I need to know. Jack has told me about her scars. I think she has been though enough." I nodded and sighed. "It's all true. Because she doesn't share their way of thinking they attack her. I'm not sure who all does it, but as she spends most of her time with the other first year I'd say most of this is coming from them." there was an angry silence as we sat at our desks writings. I lost count of how many people had to repair their quill because they were push them so hard on the paper.

Rakel pov

I sat at my desk in Herbology. I had started working on my own because the only people who didn't have partners were always Slytherin and they would always glare at me as if daring me to get closer to them. My life had taken a nasty turn after I saved Harry and, not even an hour later, had an angry burst at one of the houses favorite kids. I haven't spoken to Draco since that day at the hospital wing. I avoided him and all of my house, but in moments like this, where I had no choice but to be near them, I was miserable. They always worked to sabotage my work.

Anyway, I was in the middle of taking care of a lovely but deadly flower. Suddenly, the green house doors flew open and standing in the frame were Professors Snape and Mcgonagal. They both looked livid. I shrank back in fear and so did some other children. "Miss. Shade, will you and your house please come outside." said Professor Snape in a forced calm. I whimpered as I nodded to the others and we all followed us out of the green houses. I turned before shutting the door and waved a scared goodbye to Jack, who was looking very pale indeed.

The two teachers lead us to our common room. They told me to sit and wait while the spoke to my house. I sat down in one of the chairs by the fire. I watched the flames crackle and dance. In truth, I didn't know what was up, but for some reason, I wasn't scared, and soon, I fell asleep in front of the flames.

Snape pov

All of my first years cringed as both Minerva and I scolded them for making one of their own house feel such pain after she had already been through stuff like that her whole life. After Minerva had shouted herself hoarse she went to go take Shade up to Gryphindor tower. We had agreed that it was safest if we kept her away from the Slytherins so she could get a good nights sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Odd First Year.

Chapter 6: Jack's dad comes to town.

I don't own harry potter

* * *

Jack's pov

I paced our common room. Rakel and her house had been dragged away by professors Snape and Mcgonagal. I was terrified that something had happened. Was Rakel in trouble? If so, for what? I had asked my brother to check it out. He wasn't back yet.

No sooner had I thought this then my brother burst through the door looking horrified and relieved at the same time. I stood there scared "Baron, what's wrong? Is Rakel okay?" I asked. To my shock, he ran forward and pulled me into a tight hug. "Rakel's fine, they were just moving her to Gryffindor tower. But, Jacky, mom just sent me a letter." I let me go and looked me in the eyes with his hands on my shoulders. "It's dad. He's been spotted in Hogsmead. He's trying to get to Hogwarts."

I thought I was going to faint. Our father is a convicted criminal vampire who kills people, not for their blood, but just cause. He's sick and twisted and just an all out jerk. He always said he would come for me when the time was right. Because I was the only one of his two sons with the vampire gene in me. But, he doesn't know that I'm not even full vamp. I don't need to drink blood to survive, garlic, crosses, holy water, and sunlight don't effect me, though I think a stake in the heart could kill anyone. In fact, the only things I the only things got from my vampire half were my fangs, extreme speed, and (Blush) the need to find my mate.

"Well, this is a heartwarming sight." said a voice I was scared of. "My two lovely sons in a warm embrace." I whirled around and Baron pulled me close to him. He was as scared as me. Then, he pushed me to the door. "RUN, JACK! GET PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Odd First Year.

Chapter 7: A friend comes to call.

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Rakel pov

I woke to the feeling of being shaken awake. I opened my bleary eyes to find the now calm Professor Mcgonagal. "Come along, dear. You'll be staying in my house's tower for a while. I sat up and rubbed my eyes childishly before standing sleepily. But, all thought of sleep left my mind when I saw who was at the door.

Draco looked a bit surprised to see Professor Mcgonagal. "Professor? What brings you here?" he asked in his once comforting drawl. I got angry as that thought came to my head. "It's been brought to the attention of the head master that Miss. Shade is no longer safe in you house's dorms. She will be staying in Gryffindor tower until farther notice." and with that the teacher steered me past the shocked boy and up the stairs.

Draco pov

I felt too shocked to respond to the teacher when she told me they were moving Rakel. When they were gone, my bag slipped from numb to the floor. Not long after, the other first years in my house came out looking pale, sick, and horrified all in one. Professor Snape came out and saw me. Never before had I seen such a look of disappointment when he looked at me. He shook his head and left the room. I heard him mutter "Their own house member. I never."

I looked to the first years. "What's all this about Shade not being safe here?" I demanded. They all looked sheepish, especially the girls. "Answer the question." I said coldly. One girl sighed "Well, w,we thought th,that you didn't like her. S,so we taught her lessons when she acted out of house." I felt my face pale at this. I knew the Slytherin way of teaching lessons. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. This was going to be a long year.

Jake pov

I ran down the halls in a panic. My brother was in danger for Merlin's sake! And here I was trying to find Dumbledore's office. I was so rushed I didn't notice Rakel come around the same corner as me and we collided. I fell to the ground and Rakel was caught by Professor Mcgonagal. "Young man, running in the halls is..." I interrupted "No time, Professor, please, where is Professor Dumbledore's office." I just about cried when I saw that Rakel saw my panic and picked up what was going on.

Rakel pov

I looked at Jake with concern. He was really scared. I wonder why, then saw it in my own eyes. Jake's father. He was here. I saw it all. The pain my friend had to endure, was enduring. I was suddenly very angry. I could take it when someone hurt me, but you so much as lay a hand on my friends, you dig your own grave.


End file.
